Ecstasy
by TheBrokenGirl
Summary: "He was addicted to her. He couldn't tear his own lips from hers. Their bodies danced beneath the sheets, reaching an ecstasy higher than either had ever hit before. She had his heart racing. Sweat mingled. Muscles tingled." Max/Fang [FAX] Oneshot


_This is not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love_

He was addicted to her. He couldn't tear his own lips from hers. Their bodies danced beneath the sheets, reaching an ecstasy higher than either had ever hit before. She had his heart racing. Sweat mingled. Muscles tingled. Their legs intertwined. Their screams echoed through the apartment that had once been a wasteland. Now a story lay within the rooms that kept their secret safe. He never told anyone. Neither had she. It was just the two keeping each other safe on those quiet nights.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow_

He was her go to. His arms were her castle calls. They were crazy about each other. His burning touch left goose bumps on her skin, her blood felt on fire. Every part of their bodies were calling out to each other, begging to be even closer. His tongue trailed along her neck. Her nails left marks on his back. There was no love. There was no pain. They held nothing back from each other. The want, the need they shared for each other was too strong to leave behind.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

She was obsessed with his bites. The ones he left along her shoulders and down her breasts. He left small bruises with the same mouth that had kissed every inch of her body. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her, the sweet sweat that covered her body. The taste when she writhed beneath him as he pleasured her with his tongue.

_Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

He moaned into her shoulder as he held her up against the wall. Her hands dug into his hair while she cried out in ecstasy. They never wanted these nights to end. Yet the nights felt endless. With another thrust she screamed his name and he joined her as they reached a new level of pleasure. He muffled her screams with his mouth and threw her gently on the bed.

_Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_

In moments they were ready again, ready to lose themselves in the pleasure of each other once more. Her face in the pillow; hips in the air. Her moans and screams were lost within the pillow as they rocked the bed once more. His hands on her breasts, their pulses beating furiously. They rolled over until she was on top, mouth already biting into his neck.

_Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak, little peek  
You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do, I'm a freak  
So you better believe I like it rough_

His eyes closed with pleasure. Moans escaped them both. Hips rotating against each other, begging for more. He pushed his hips until he was inside of her. She moaned his name in pleasure, both hands on his chest. He flipped her over, his body pressed harshly against her. She writhed beneath him as he left more marks on her neck. She gasped for more. They both wanted more.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

_Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

He gripped her arms tightly. They were one once more. The scent and taste of each other almost driving them to the point once more. He caressed her soft breasts with his mouth, sucking at the spots that drove her wild. Lips collided once more, tongues battled as their hips moved synchronised against each other's. They drew in a breath. Silence. Then the screams of ecstasy filled the apartment once more.

_Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or  
Turn me on and take me out(Turn me on, take me out)  
Make me beg for more_

They rolled on the floor. She straddled him with her knees, locked against his hips. He trailed the marks he left on her body. They sought to catch their breath. All too soon the battle began once more. Her nails raked down his chest, leaving him hissing in pleasure. They rocked the floor, they rocked the room. Moans filled the air again. His hands on her hips. Both eyes shut tight. Riding out the waves of pleasure that ran throughout their bodies.

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

_Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

Lips met. The final screams met the night. They lay on the floor next to each other with heavy breaths. He kissed her softly, trailing his hand along her body. They made their way onto the bed, tired from the workout. It was their dirty little secret, not one to tell anyone else. They were both alone in the world, yet completed each other. She laid her head on her chest and closed her eyes, a small smile hidden on her face.

"Let's do that again tomorrow, Max." He looked down at her, his deep chocolate brown eyes taking in the sight before him. She opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Sure, Fang."

* * *

**I'm not sure why, but I really felt a need to write this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. RnR! Thanks.**


End file.
